


Not Quite A Fairytale Ending

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is supposed to be the hero of his tale, somehow he's ended up the bumbling side character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Western, Fairy tale. Clint/Coulson

At a young age, all children are taught the traditional stories about how good will eventually conquer evil, how loyalty is rewarded, how even a peasant can become a royal. They hear about how the magic creatures can be generous or can be completely wicked. 

In the small town of Waverly, on the very edges of the New Kingdom, there lived a young woman and a man. They married, not out of love, but out of lust and greed (he desired her and her dowry). She gave birth to two boys, one dark-haired and the other light. Both boys were active youngsters, but their passion was dimmed by their father.

In common tales, the wicked parent was a step-parent, but in tale of these boys’ it was their birth father. He drank too much and was careless with his fist, especially to the younger one, who never quite learned to back down or how to be quiet.

They were not saved by some hero passing by, but instead by a storm causing the man and the woman to fall from a cliff. The boys were to be sent to an orphanage, but the eldest decided to risk the enchanted forest and the youngest would not be left behind.

While the forest folk became reluctant allies of the eldest brother. They were vastly enamored of the youngest. The siblings grew together, but soon the eldest began to begrudge the youngest and took his leave in the night, so that he would not become the villain in his brother’s tale.

The youngest was saddened by his brother’s loss, but he understood it. He stayed with the forest folk until he became a man. At which point, the forest folk stated it was time for him to make his way in the human world.

So with a head full of tales, the young boy left the forest to become the hero of his own tale.

*20 years later*

Clint watched as the woman he thought was going to be his princess dance with the love of her life. Somehow, he’d gone from the hero of the tale to bumbling side character, which meant no love of his life for him. He took a sip of his drink and reminded himself that he was only allowed two drinks tonight. He was not going to ruin Natasha’s special day, not after everything they’d been through. They might not be lovers anymore, but they were still friends and he was still loyal to her. Ultimately, Clint knew that Natasha would be far happier with James. 

“You okay?” Phil asked, taking a seat next to him.

“Yeah, just…” Clint shook his head. "I thought I was going to be the hero.“

"You are a hero though,” Phil pointed out.

“Isn’t the hero supposed to get the girl?”

“I always thought the hero got the happy ending.”

“Don’t feel very happy right now.”

“Clint, do you really think you’d be happy running a kingdom?”

“Well…” Clint started, but one look from Phil had him admitting. "I wouldn’t make it a month.“

"See, you a hero, and this isn’t your happy ending.”

“So where is my happy ending?”

“Well, I was hoping it would be hunting down the last of Pierce’s forces. With me.”

Clint blinked. "I thought we took care of all of them.“

"Most of them, but there’s some that have probably turned outlaw and will need to be handled.”

“Just you and me?”

“You, me, and a direct link back to the palace. In case we get in over our heads.”

Clint grinned. "So you mean every other week?“

"I was hoping we could go a month.”

“This is me, we’re talking about.”

“Yes, a sound tactician and a fine warrior should be able to go a month without needing Steve, Tony, or Bruce bailing him out. Or Thor if we’re close to the Asgard border.”

“You, are the best, Phil.”

“I do try, I like it when you’re happy.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you in or do I need see if I can talk someone else into it.”

“I’m in,” Clint agreed.

“Excellent. And just maybe, you’ll find the actual love of your life on the way.”

Clint gave Phil a considering look, before agreeing. "Maybe.“ 

"Plan tomorrow over lunch?”

Clint nodded and prepared himself for Phil to leave, but the other mean seemed content to sit with Clint for a while.


End file.
